


Wife

by Bestbuds55



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cheek kiss, murder mentioned, now that’s a proposal, wrong use of gender terms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestbuds55/pseuds/Bestbuds55
Summary: Victor refers to Roman as his wife and Roman likes it. A lot.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 174





	Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: back again with another one shot. Hope you all enjoy!

So, Victor had always been noticeably a few penny's short of a dollar. It wasn't anything new for him to be stared at for something he said or did, and Victor had become pretty used to shocked eyes glazing over at the sight of him. To put it simply, people were fucking whimps and it wasn't worth his time to stop and try to appease them. Though today's situation might be a special case.

There was some small time mission that Roman had assigned Victor. Torture and kill eight stupid people who dared to disrespect his Boss, while training a couple new guys how they should be acting around the Boss. It was easy stuff that Victor had done probably a hundred times over the last 6 years he had been working for Roman. Nothing could ever be that easy.

Roman had come into the room to sit through Victor speaking to the newbies. He always liked the way that Victor made them quake in their boots. Today was different though, because today instead of Victor insistently calling Roman boss, he called him something else.

"We do what is asked of us as men, and we don't fucking look back. Whatever is necessary for Mr. Sionis. My wife runs a strict business and we don't need any slackers around here. That kind of thing will just get you killed, preferably by me."

The new boys had gone stalk still in the middle of Victor's instructional speech and even Roman was staring at him slack jawed from his place on the couch. The worst part was Victor wasn't even sure what he had said but it had to be out of place if even Roman was shocked. One of the younger recruited boys giggled slightly, which had Victor turning and glaring at him. 

"Now, now." Roman tutted from his place on the couch. "That was unexpected, but there's no need to laugh. Victor kill him." He waved his hand like he was a ring master leading his circus to give Victor the go ahead.

Victor lunges forward to slit the boys throat in one perfect swinging motion. The others around him take a step back mostly to avoid the mess, but other then that stay in the line Victor had originally wanted them in. Roman claps from the glee of it all. 

"Wonderful, boys take note that your significant other should be willing to do anything for you. Dismissed." Roman said, catching Victor's attention. The new boys hurried out of the room, like the fucking pansy's they were and then Victor had his complete attention on his Boss.

Victor felt like his mind was fucking buffering, Roman had just called him his significant other out of no where! He didn't quite understand anything, but stepped forward towards Roman when his Boss waved him over. Victor felt a wonderfully tingling sensation spread all over his body from how much joy those words had caused him.

"You should watch what you say Victor, not all people are so accommodating. You don't need more of a target painted on you then you already have. I won't be backing you up like this again, especially if it happens in public!" Roman didn't sound pissed and he wasn't throwing things around, so whatever Victor had said to offend everyone couldn't have been that bad. Victor smiled at him because it was simply the easiest response.

That only served to make Roman mad. "Look at you, all fucking happy with yourself! Not a fucking care in the world. No one fucking calls me their fucking wife Victor, I should fucking knife your god damn balls off!" He shouted, twisting about on the couch in his moment of rage. Victor had always liked the sheer energy Roman exerted when angry, but not when it was aimed at him. 

"Sorry Boss." Victor bear whispered in awe. He hadn't even realized that he had called Roman such a thing. Where had that name even come from? Victor had never imagined having a wife, let alone it being Roman fucking Sionis. Fuck, after he had pictured it he was never going able to go back.

Roman stopped his small fit and just sat eerily quiet, taking a moment to observe Victor. The scarred assassin didn't look to panicked, but that was just the type of man he was. Never one to panic and always good to follow Roman's directions. Perhaps, it wasn't to far off for Roman to be considered Victor's wife. Probably not in that psychopathic mind of Victor's at least.

"I forgive you." Roman said after another moment, feeling generous. "But those new boys of ours weren't dealing so well, so if you want to come home tonight then you'll sever all their heads for me." That was a bit far to push it, especially because Victor didn't even live with him. Though Roman quite liked the fact of never letting Victor leave again. Evict he from whatever dirty hellhole he currently called home and have him sleep on Roman's couch. In his bed if Roman was feeling particularly giving that night.

"Yes Boss." Victor said with that lopsided grin that he always got when told to kill someone. It was a nasty tell that Roman found he liked seeing. Victor always looked his best with that fucking menacing smile. 

"Come here for a second Victor." Roman waved his loyal assassin over. If this was too much then it was all Victor's fault. He had started it after all.

Victor stood in front of were Roman sat and a Roman took a moment to admire the muscle of the other man's arms. He did look good. And it wasn't everyday he received a bold statement like being declared another man's wife. Kind of a turn on.

"Give me a kiss before you go." Roman teased, tapping into his cheek with a gloved hand. He just wanted to see how Victor would react. To Roman's delight Victor leaned forward and gave him the desired peck.

"Hmm, my husband certainly knows how to please me. I'll see you later tonight, 'Kay?" Roman said with an over the top amount of glee. Yes, he did kind of like the sound of that.

"Tonight boss." Victor echoed around him, already moving towards the door with his next mission.

"Call me wife again." Roman called out after him, wanting to hear to once more. It was already addictive and he'd only heard it once. What was Victor doing to him?

"Tonight my beautiful wife." Victor answered easily, more suave then ever before. Like he was flirting all of the sudden. It sent a jolt of pleasure down Roman's spine. 

"Tonight husband." He murmured back and watched as Victor closed the door behind him. 

Roman licked his lips once he was alone in the room and looked down at himself thoughtfully. It had been some time since he'd had a spark of interest in anyone, and if things went according to plan then he had a lot of shaving to do. What fun.


End file.
